This invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to substrate bias generator circuits for VLSI semiconductor integrated circuits such as microprocessor or memory devices or the like.
Substrate bias generator circuits for MOS LSI devices have been constructed as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,710, issued to Perry W. Lou, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,223, issued Jan. 15, 1985 to G. R. M. Rao and C. N. Reddy, assigned to Texas Instruments. The very high density devices such as high-level microprocessors or dynamic RAMs now being designed have more stringent requirements, however. The regulation, and power dissipation during both operating and standby modes, are more critical.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved substrate bias generator circuit for a semiconductor device such as microprocessor. Another object is to provide a charge pump circuit that is more efficient and operates faster. Another object is to provide a substrate bias generator that reduces operating and standby power dissipation.